dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Juniors Attack!
Cell Juniors Attack! (16号無惨!!動き出す怒りの超悟飯, Ju-rokugo Muzan!! Ugokidasu Ikari no Supa Gohan) is the nineteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 5, 1993. Its original American air date was December 12, 2000. Summary The Cell Juniors begin their attack on the seven Z Fighters. For a little bit, the Z Fighters hold their own, but that quickly changes. Goku is tired from the fight with Cell and starts losing to one of the Cell Jrs. Piccolo notices this and instructs Yamcha and Tien Shinhan to protect Goku. They are able to do so, for a while. At one point, all of the Cell Jrs are down on the ground. They come back and start turning the tide. Krillin is the first to be taken down. His opponent sends him down to the desert floor and pretty much tortures him for the rest of the time. Yamcha and Tien are next, followed by Goku: Yamcha gets his arm broken, and Tien and Goku just get smacked around. Piccolo, as well, begins to falter. Soon, only Future Trunks and Vegeta are able to defend themselves. Vegeta even tries his Final Flash attack but it gets kicked away like a soccer ball. Things are looking bad all around. Gohan is visibly upset to say the least and tears start forming in his eyes. He wants to help but does not know how. Meanwhile, Android 16's head is over by Mr. Satan and the gang. Mr. Satan says that he is going to the hospital to fix his "stomach problem" and starts to leave. But before he can, Android 16 asks him to take him over to where Gohan is. Android 16 convinces him that as the champion of Earth, he should have little problem in helping. So, Mr. Satan actually displays some sign of courage and does the deed despite his gang's protests. Mr. Satan manages to get close enough to throw Android 16 between Perfect Cell and Gohan. Android 16 tells Gohan that it is okay to fight, that words will not persuade Perfect Cell. He must let go of his restraint and fight. Perfect Cell then comes over and steps on Android 16's head, smashing it to pieces. Gohan is enraged and refuses to let anyone else die. The transformation begins. All the fighters stop and look with awe, sensing Gohan's power increase as he assumes the Super Saiyan 2 form. Major events *Android 16 is killed by Cell. *Gohan begins his transformation into Super Saiyan 2. Battles *Goku (Full-Power Super Saiyan), Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Cell Jr. x7 Techniques used *Innocence Rush - Used by one of the Cell Juniors against Goku. The finishing knee smash is used by another of the Cell Juniors against Krillin. *Final Flash - Used by Vegeta in an attempt to destroy a Cell Jr., but the young Bio-Android easily deflects the attack. *Rapid Fire - Used by Piccolo against a Cell Jr., but the blasts are easily dodged. Trivia *Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed in this episode when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Gohan, which leads to his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. *Unlike Android 19, Android 16 can survive when he is only a head. However, for 19 this may have been because the top of his head had received some significant damage as well. *When Android 16's head is crushed, a red liquid that appears to be blood spews from his remains. This creates a plot hole, as 16 is supposed to be purely mechanical in design, and therefore, would have no need for blood. It should be noted that Android 19, another purely mechanical model, spewed this red liquid as well, suggesting that it may simply be the lubricating substance Dr. Gero builds into his androids, and not organic blood. *In the English dub, when Gohan is transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 near the end of the episode, the narrator mentions the names of Gohan's previous opponents: Raditz, Garlic Jr., the Ginyu Force, and Frieza. *The default audio on the remastered sets has the scene in which Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 completely silent. This is due to them cutting out the Japanese insert song "Spirit Vs. Spirit" during said section of the episode. *This episode was called "Children of Cell Attack" on Toonami. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z